Paraguas Rosa
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Sasuke no ha traído paraguas, y una entusiasmada pelirosa estará encantada de compartir el suyo. El problema radica en que el paraguas es rosa. Sí. Rosa.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece._

_. . ._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Paraguas Rosa<em>**

_**—** Está lloviendo mucho._

_**—** ¡Minami, te acompaño a casa!  
><em>

Los jadeos y las palabras de las pocas personas que aún quedaban en el edificio eran opacados por el estruendoso ruido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo violentamente. No fue algo predecible, hace sólo una hora no existían señales de que fuese a llover, el cielo estaba despejado, con algunas nubes amenazando en coagularse, pero nada que fuera realmente alarmante.

Sasuke observaba entre la pequeña minoría de estudiantes en la entrada del instituto que no tenían forma de llegar a casa sin el riesgo de coger una pulmonía. Algún claxon sonaba cerca del portón del instituto, la silueta de un vehículo rugiendo en espera de alguien, o personas que llegaban a paso acelerado con un paraguas refugiándoles, a duras penas, del diluvio.

Él simplemente permanecía estoico al panorama, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mangas del uniforme remangadas a pesar del tiempo. En efecto, él no trajo paraguas, cosa que en el fondo le irritó. ¿Le tocaría esperar a que la lluvia diese tregua? ¿o alguien de su familia le vendría a recoger? fuere como fuere, a Sasuke se le conocía por alguien un poco impaciente, así que no tardaría en empezar a disparar miradas asesinas a quienes no tendrían el cuidado de mirarle.

_— ¡Eh Sakura, nos vemos mañana!  
><em>

__—_ ¡Sí!_

En cuestión de segundos, un rico olor a frambuesa llenó sus pulmones. En seguida ahogó un gruñido y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí todavía?

_—_ ¿Sasuke-kun? _—_ni si quiera se tuvo que dar la vuelta o mirar sobre el hombro para comprobar de quién se trataba. Unos mechones rosas y una cara redonda y blanca con los ojos jade más expresivos le tapó la visión del exterior_—_. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gruñido.

_—_ ¿No tienes paraguas? _—_la comprensión brilló en los ojos de la Haruno. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios_—_. ¡Espera, yo tengo!

El Uchiha decidió no objetar nada, quizás, y si tenía suerte, podía conseguir un paraguas por parte de la Haruno.

Y así, ella desapareció de su campo de visión dejando atrás ese fresco olor que tanto la caracterizaba y que, de algún modo incomprensible aún para el pelinegro, _no le causaba disgusto. _Escuchó el ruido de una puerta metálica, seguramente su taquilla, siendo cerrada, a continuación los pasos acelerados acercándosele._  
><em>

Hizo una mueca cuando un largo objeto enfundando en un chillón color rosa se interpuso a pocos centímetros de su cara.

_—_ ¡Podemos compartirlo!

_—_ No.

El entusiasmo de Sakura se esfumó.

_—_ ¿Por qué?, vamos... _—_agachó la cabeza tímidamente mientras sus mejillas resplandecían de color rosa_—_, no tienes cómo irte de aquí, y yo estaría encantada de compartir el paraguas contigo.

Silencio. Sasuke fulminó el paraguas, bajo la atenta y escudriñosa mirada de Sakura.

— ¿Es el color? —murmuró.

El azabache se tragó el impulso de hacer una mueca de asco. Por supuesto que era por el paraguas, era demasiado ''llamativo''. Además, ¿qué tenía con el rosa? ¿no se conformaba con su cabello? no es que a él le desagradara el color, es decir, ¿tenía que compartir un paraguas rosa? ¿él, entre toda la gente?

Sakura resopló, sabiendo que no iba a ceder por las buenas. Pero siendo sincera, no le iba a dejar ahí. Así que esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y enganchó el brazo de Sasuke, sobresaltándole casi imperceptiblemente. El azabache fue arrastrado fuera, él por un momento estuvo apunto de zafarse de ella temiendo que la lluvia lo atrapara por su estúpida acción, pero notó que ninguna gota cayó sobre él, de hecho, las facciones de su acompañante estaban tintadas de una suave sombra rosa. _  
><em>

El paraguas. Mira que era molesta.

_— _Eres una pesada__. —__refunfuñó. Sakura le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, lo que le hizo hacer presión en sus labios con impotencia.

Cuando Sakura alzó los ojos en un pequeño desliz queriendo mirar a su compañía, se percató de que el hombro del joven estaba más oscurecido debido a la lluvia que aterrizaba en él. La chica abrió la boca profiriendo un jadeo, pues no había tomado en cuenta la pequeña brecha que se creó entre sus cuerpos, lo que le dejaba a él con la mitad del suyo fuera y ella cómodamente resguardada.

_—_ ¡Te estás mojando! _—_exclamó. Pero aquello parecía no importarle a Sasuke, porque no dijo nada mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en el camino. Sakura quiso recriminarle, pero se calló, sólo limitándose a apropiarse del brazo del moreno para acomodarlo sobre su cintura, apegandole a su cuerpo para que él también cupiera bajo el techo del paraguas.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, estuvieron en silencio, aunque no era uno muy incómodo, pero tampoco ameno, ella supo aprender a disfrutarlo.

_—_ ¿Quieres que lo lleve? _—_preguntó Sasuke, depués de haber tenido la boca cerrada durante todo el camino. La chica negó, más que nada porque no deseaba desprenderse del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo masculino. Además, se sentía reconfortada por ese calor, a la vez que protegida, eso hizo que su corazón cantara.

Él pareció darse cuenta en que dirección iban, porque pronto reconoció la residencia de los Haruno. Una vez en la entrada, la chica se separó, cuidando de no dejar a ninguno de los dos fuera del paraguas.

_—_ Toma. _—_le extendió el artículo rosa al chico, quien no hizo nada por recibirlo. Fue entonces que la pelirosa envolvió la mano alrededor de él y afirmó el agarre_—_. Bobo.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa, juntó sus labios con los del azabache en un casto beso, como acostumbraba en las despedidas. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por alejarse, la chica se estremeció cuando una mano fría se deslizó sobre su nuca obligándola a profundizar el beso un poco más. Cuando las bocas se desprendieron la cosa no quedó ahí, hundió ligeramente la nariz en el cuello delgado de la pelirosa e inspiró el olor a frambuesa. Sakura le contempló con cierta timidez.

_— _Adiós. —susurró cuando apenas cerró la puerta con un suave ''click''.

Cuando se hubo alejado de la casa, Sasuke ignoró las miradas extrañas que le disparaban por la calle, seguramente por el hecho de ver a un chico con un paraguas rosa, pero ahora podía decir que no estaba tan mal, sobretodo cuando tenía la sensación de que su novia estaba allí por el olor a frambuesa que había impregnado en él, debajo de su paraguas rosa.

* * *

><p><em>Nada especial, pero creo que me quedó bonito. Además, creo notar que hay poquitas historias sobre paraguas... ¿no?<em>

_Y seguro, escribiré otra tipo Paraguas, NaruHina, como no podría ser menos._

_¿Me dejáis algún review?_

**_¡Un abraaazo!_**


End file.
